Ridley (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie)
Ridley is Stormella's penguin butler and the (former) secondary antagonist of the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and an main antagonist in it's sequel book Rudolph Saves The Sprites. He was voiced by Lee Tockar. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Ridley first appears accompanying Stormella and her wolves to Santa Claus's workshop to find out which elf destroyed Stormella's ice garden. They find out it was Boone and Doggle were the elves responsible but Santa refuses to hand them over, causing Stormella to close her bridge off to the public and threatens to cast a storm to put Santa out of business if anyone crosses. After this, Ridley and Stormella leave to return to Ice Castle on their sleigh pulled by the wolves. A couple of years later, Ridley along with Stormella via a crystal ball see a doe named Zoey crossing the bridge whilst looking for her friend Rudolph and ambush her with the wolves before Stormella imprisons her. After Stormella imprisons Rudolph and Leonard when they try to free Zoey, Ridley plays piano whilst Stormella sings I Hate Santa Claus. With Slyly's help, Rudolph, Zoey and Leonard are able to escape from their cells, but upon reaching outside, they are confronted by Ridley and Stormella and two of the wolves. When Stormella tries to attack Zoey, Rudolph jumps to his friend's defence and his nose lights up, causing Stormella to fall down a cliffside. Ridley along with Zoey, Slyly, Leonard and the wolves, help Rudolph pull Stormella back up the cliff to safety. When Slyly tells Stormella that she has to grant Rudolph a wish for saving her, Ridley confirms this. Rudolph wishes for Stormella to be nice and after some reluctance she does and starts to kiss Ridley, who in annoyance, asks for someone to change Stormella back to her old self. On Christmas Day, Ridley shows Stormella that Santa has left her an ice statue of herself as a replacement for the ones that Boone and Doggle accidentally destroyed which pleases Stormella. Ridley is last seen along with Stormella and the other villagers singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer when Rudolph, Santa and the Flyers return from their Christmas Eve deliveries. ''Rudolph Saves The Sprites'' In this book (which takes place after the film), Ridley is revealed to have stolen the Sprites of the Northern Lights. When Rudolph and Zoey arrive at Ice Castle to rescue the Sprites, Ridley catches them and says that the Sprites are a surprise for Stormella and will perform their light show for her, but intended to let them go afterwards. When Stormella discovers this, Ridley explains that he wanted her to see the light show as she has never been invited to Santa's Winter Celebrations. Stormella gently replies that the reason is because she was not nice in the past. Though not see again, it is assumed that Ridley joined Stormella in attending the winter celebrations. Gallery imagertrnrtmrtpisw.jpg|Ridley, Stormella and the wolves arriving at Santa's workshop imagertrnrtmrpss.jpg|Ridley pulling Stormella's sleigh imagertrnrtmrwsawfr.jpg|Ridley standing by Stormella as she faces Rudolph imagertrnrtmrhrss.jpg|Ridley helping Rudolph save Stormella imageryrnrtmrgkbs.jpg|Ridley getting kissed by a now nice Stormella imagerwszahpwrr.jpg|Ridley with Stormella, Zoey and her parents after Rudolph returns with Santa and the Flyers Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Mischievous Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Cowards Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Honorable Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors